The Mysterious Boy and his Box
by taycout
Summary: Rose, an 18 year old girl, gets a surprise from an 18 year old boy, Matt. Sort of a what if Rose Tyler as a teen met a teen version of Eleven.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark except for the glowing screen of the brand new Macbook Pro sitting on Rose's lap. A quick glance at the alarm clock, next to her bed,_12:16 in the morning. I still don't quite feel like sleeping. _And so continued the scrolling and viewing of super hot pictures of Henry Cavill.

A whirring sound overpowered the dull humming of the laptop's fan. A bright illumination inundated the darkness. Rose closed her laptop and peered through the glaring light to the source, a peculiar blue box.

Panicked, Rose lunged at the toy gun on her bedside table, and held it aimed at the box, as some sort of false sense of safety. All was heard was Rose's small dog barking up a storm outside the door and footsteps within the box. A boy stepped out of the box. He proceeded to trip over a pair of Rose's Converse and landed head first at the foot of the bed. "Who are you?" Rose, now with the gun aimed at the boy.

"Oi." He rubbed his head and gazed at the toy gun. Eyebrows, or lack thereof, raised. "I'm Matt."

"What are you doing in my room? What is that box? Where did you come from?" Rose stopped to take a breath.

With the chance to speak, "Uh, I'm not really sure. To all questions."

"Wait. Your accent. You're not American?"

"Do you mind if we turn those lights off?"

"Its your box. Why don't you turn them off?" Rose was getting increasingly confused.

"Right. _I_ arrived in a strange glowing box." He attempted to mumble to himself. As he pushed the door open, the box began disappearing. His hand was left hanging mid air and they were both now in darkness. "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah. Wh-What just happened?" _My night keeps getting weirder. _She fumbled out of bed and along the wall towards the light switch. Light!

_"_I have no idea, but for some reason it feels like it was meant to happen. D'you know what I mean?"

"So you honestly have no notion as to what has just occurred within the past five minutes?"

He looked down, standing awkwardly almost touching the chair to her desk but also almost touching the bed. It was a small room. "I have no notion of what's ever happened to me. Other than that my name is Matt."

Feeling sympathy for the boy who looked as about confused as she did when he first arrived, she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He looked about eighteen, the same age as her. Rose noticed his spectacular brown hair and innocent looking eyes. "Okay, so your name is Matt. Do you have any family? Do you know how you got into the box? Do you have any idea why you would end up in my room?"

"None, whatsoever."

"Okay, well you're obviously not American." _What was a British boy doing in America?_ The last time she had spoken to a British boy was when she was five years old and she hadn't yet trekked all the way to this other country. "Hmmm, maybe you just need a cup of tea or a good nights rest. Are you tired?"

"A bit." His eyes were just barely holding tears from cascading down his face.

"Okay well, we can't wake up my mum, but she'll freak if she's you in here in the morning. So, you'll have to stay in the guest room. Here I'll show you the way." They quietly left Rose's room and made their way next door to the guest room. The pillows and blankets were already set up. Rose helped Matt get tucked in. "There. Now in the morning we'll try to sort this out. Goodnight." After Rose left the room, she decided it was best for her to go to sleep as well, despite the certain trouble of falling asleep that was sure to come with the experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Run!" _

_Rose sped off out of the building and then around the building. She didn't stop running. A deafening roar erupted from the structure and flames burst through the windows and crumpled the structure's support, leaving nothing but a pile of rubbish where Rose had just stood. _

"What was your name?"

Rose was awoken by a voice. "Hnnnn." She rolled over and lifted the comforter from off her face. "Whuuu?" Her groggy voice responded.

"You never told me your name. I told you mine. I mean I did sleep in your house and I still don't know your name." Matt was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. _So, it wasn't a dream._

"Its…Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well, Rose, I would really like to find out about who I am and what exactly is going on." Matt jumped up from the chair, expecting her to do the same. He was a bit eager.

Rose peered at the clock. _7:30. _Even during summer she couldn't escape the horridness of waking up early.

"Okay. First things first. Me mum." Rose slowly got up out of the bed and Matt followed her out of the room to the downstairs.

"Mum, if I tell you something you can't freak. Okay?" Rose's mom was looking down at a bowl and mixing some unknown substance. "This is Matt. His heartless parents left him and moved to Canada. Out of no where. He needs a place to stay for the summer. I offered the guest room."

Her mom stopped mixing and looked up at the girl and the boy standing in the doorway. She looked with eyes of sympathy at Matt. "It's a shame when parents abandon their kids. Yeah, of course, you can stay."

_Well that was easy. _Rose didn't question her mom's willingness.

"Okay, well, we have to go shopping. Despite having a really nice bow tie, a teen dressed like an old man is looked down upon here. I'm gunna go change real quick. I'll just be a bit." Rose said to Matt who was now investigating the ingredients in the bowl. Although, it was simply just pancake mix.

"Hey, Mickey, thanks for helping me out." Rose tucked her hands in her back pockets and swiveled to face her friend as they waited for Matt to step out of the dressing room.

"Yeah. 'Course." Mickey was sitting on a large cushiony pink chair reading a magazine about that new pop star dating that new actor.

"Well?" Matt stepped out in a red plaid three-quarter shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans.

"Oooh. You look so…American." Rose looked him up and down. _Boy, did he wear those jeans well. _"Turn around." _Hmm, dat ass, though._

"Are you staring at my bum, Rose Tyler?" Matt turned his head around.

"I was just uh inspecting the threading on the um back of the shirt."

"Oh." He looked down and quickly back up, he spun around and walked back into the room.

"Okay, shoes next!" Rose exclaimed as Matt stepped out of the changing room back in the dress shirt and pants he arrived in.

They arrived at the sneakers store at the end of the mall. The three stood in a line in front of the wall of shoes. "These shoes are cool." Matt reached over Rose to a pair of converse. He could feel her breath on his neck and all of sudden goose bumps shot up all over his skin. "Uh, sorry." He promptly pulled back, leaving the shoes to sit on the small plastic ledge.

"No, these are great. I like the red ones." Rose looked around for an employee. "Excuse me, can we please get these in a…uh. One sec." She found an idle foot measurer and asked Matt to sit down and stick his foot on it. "A ten, please."

After trying on the shoes and buying them, the three finally left the mall with a total of seventeen bags. Fortunately, Matt had a credit card in his pocket when he arrived, because he insisted on having an extensive wardrobe.

The next day they decided would be the start of the investigation. They needed rest after the four hour shopping trip.

The morning came and went. Rose slowly awakened and looked at her clock. _12:07. _It was already noon. _Eek. I really have to pee._

Slowly and a bit clumsily Rose made her way to the bathroom that was joined with her room. She opened the door a bit quickly. It had been a while since she last used the restroom.

"Oi, what are you doin' in here?" Matt jumped back a bit. He was standing with a towel around his hips and a toothbrush in hand. His other hand was attempting to cover his chest area.

"Uh, hello." Rose just kind of stood there. She was hypnotized by his lack of clothes. She looked up at his eyes. "Hello."

"That's two hellos now." Matt laughed, causing some toothpaste to drip down the corner of his mouth. Obviously he was more comfortable with being practically naked in front of Rose.

"You got a bit of toothpaste here." Rose unfroze, laughed, and wiped off the toothpaste with her thumb. "There."

"Thanks." They just kind of stared at each other. Which is quite comical when you think about it. He, being a foot taller, had to look down at her, while wearing almost nothing and having a frothy toothpaste mouth. She, being a foot shorter, had to look up at him with her blonde bed hair in her One Direction pajamas. Yet to them, it was a totally sweet moment.

"Well, I better leave and let you um get dressed." She had forgotten that she desperately had to pee. That is until she closed the door and was forced to run all the way downstairs to the other bathroom.

The rest of the day Rose tried to avoid Matt as best she could until she, well, couldn't.

"Okay, so I think we better start with the internet." Rose finally left the safety of her room and sat down next to Matt on the couch and opened up her laptop. Matt turned down the TV so it became background sound to their conversation, but the light emitted from it danced on the walls behind them.

"Ah, yes, my trusty companion."

"Do you know what the internet is?"

"I assumed it was some sort of communication tool. Am I wrong?"

"Well, not really. Anyways, do you have any recollection of what your last name might be?"

"Uh, well…"

"Okay, lets try this. I'll name different last names and you shout if you recognize one. Okay, uh, DeFranco? Tomlinson? Freeman? Diaz? Newton? Adams? Smith? Cur-"

"Smith! That sounds familiar."

"Okay, Matt Smith. Let's try that." She typed the nine letters in the search engine. "Hmm, a designer, an engineer, and an…environmentalist? Welp, this was a dead end." She clicked out of the window and glanced at Matt. His face was full of melancholy. "I'm sorry. But this isn't the end. We'll just have to do our own investigating. But for now, I am hungry and dinner should be ready soon."

(Author's Note: Just a btw this is my first time actually writing a fanfiction, so I'd be grateful for criticism Also, there will be more explained on the mystery of Matt and the relationship between him and Rose haha Thank you for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks passed. The days were filled with questioning different people, and Matt and Rose just generally enjoying each other. Each day they learned something new about each other; like the fact that Matt has a preference for Jammie Dodgers and Rose despises the thought of working in a shop. Needless to say, they had quickly become very close.

"Hey, Matt!" Rose jumped onto the bed next to Matt and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Rose." His attention turned from his book to her. How could he resist her gorgeous smile? "What's up?" He returned a grin.

"Well, I figured that since we haven't gotten anywhere on your identity, and such, we should spend a day having fun." The tactic of knocking on people's doors in the town that shared Matt's last name was no help. Smith was undoubtedly a particularly common name.

"I agree. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this bonfire at the beach that everyone is going to. I think it might be really fun."

"Ah, the beach. Waves. Sand. _Sand castles. _Yes, that sounds like fun." His eyes lit up with the idea of the beach.

"Okay, so it's settled. Be ready by seven!" And with that she jumped up right off the bed and left the guest room.

Matt returned to his reading with a smile that did not seem to fade.

Night had come and the stars were out. The moon cast a dull shine on the water, but the sand was lit up by the massive bonfire with dancing flames that crackled from the sticks the teens had tossed in.

Rose breathed in the campfirey aroma surrounding her and about fifty other teens.

"So, I just place the marshmallow on the graham cracker?" Matt asked holding a stick topped with a burnt marshmallow. He eyed the marshmallow with an inquisitive look.

"Yeah. Here, I made it all up for you." Rose held the graham cracker with the piece of chocolate out for him to place the marshmallow. "And now squish." He squeezed the top graham cracker and pulled back the stick.

"Geez, Matt. You really never had s'mores before?" Jack, Rose's friend, asked, looking incredulous.

"Nope." Matt took a bite of the s'more. The s'more squished and oozed out covering his hand in marshmallow goo.

Rose laughed and grabbed his hand and a wet wipe to clean the goo off.

"Ahh, I wanted to lick it off." Matt pouted at Rose and then grabbed another marshmallow. For being such an intelligent individual, he was like an overzealous child on occasion. "These s'mores are exquisite." He smiled, almost dancing in anticipation for the marshmallow to heat up.

"Psh, next you're going to tell me you've never played football." Jack spun his marshmallow stick around the fire, getting a nice gold tint to it.

"Football? I believe your version of football I have not gotten the chance to play." Matt brought a graham cracker up close to his face and stared carefully as he gently placed the chocolate on top of the graham cracker and then the marshmallow on top of the chocolate. It was as if he was thoroughly analyzing his creation.

Jack stopped twirling his stick. "Rose, where did you find this guy?"

Rose laughed. Of course not everyone had played football. But for someone like Jack it was completely unbelievable.

"Well, lucky you, I actually brought my football. Drop your s'more. Boys, lets play." Jack shoved the rest of his s'more into his mouth and ran off with Mickey, Rory and Matt.

Rose laughed at the idea of Matt, the tall, lanky boy playing football. She walked over to the drinks and grabbed a cup.

"He's so _cute_, Rose." Martha's hair, up in a clip, swayed from side to side in the beach wind as she walked over to stand next to Rose.

"I know, right? His lightly toned muscles and tallness. And ahh, his hair. And you know he's strangely so serious and deep, but at the same time hysterical and childish and dorky. And just-ah…he's perfect." Both girls had red cups in hand and were now facing towards Matt. Jack was teaching him how to hike the ball.

"And that jaw." Martha said.

Both girls looked on as Matt bent over to hike the ball back to Jack. "Ugh and that bum." They both said in unison, a bit louder than they both had intended.

Matt turned his head to look at the girls studying him. He looked directly at Rose and turned up the right side of his mouth in a seductive smile and pushed back his hair that had fallen over his eyes. Embarrassed, Rose waved her hand sheepishly. He returned to practicing throwing the ball back from a crouched position.

"Where did you say he came from again?" Martha interrupted Rose's, well, private thoughts about Matt. She couldn't help it, somehow the light emitted from the bonfire lit up his face in just the right way. And, _ugh, did he have to push his hair back so sexily? And then pull off the adorkable move of throwing the ball straight up into the air, instead of correctly into Jack's arms?_

"Um, he's a friend of my cousin." Rose took a sip to avoid a tell of her lying.

"And, he's staying at _your_ house?"

"We had the extra room and he needed a place to stay."

"Ugh, girl, you have the perfect opportunity here. Take it."

"What d'you mean?" Rose laughed.

"Martha, would you mind helping me with the music?" Clara popped up and prevented Martha from explaining.

"'Course." Martha responded and followed Clara up to the speakers.

Rose was left standing alone inspecting the sand beneath her feet. She thought about trying to find Amy and discuss her new relationship with their old friend Rory. But before she could, a voice appeared.

"Well, apparently football is not my sport." Rose looked up from the shoeless feet to Matt's face. He looked a bit exhausted. Jack really did not take it easy when it came to football, even in the ten minute time span of playing. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah." With a simple question, he could elicit a smile from her.

"These last couple weeks have been quite fun. I just wanted to say thanks for all you've done, Rose." They were stepping farther from the fire and closer to the water.

"Of course. You ended up in _my_ room. I don't want to question that, because you really are quite amazing, Matt Smith." She looked up at his face. "But, I will do anything to help you find out more about yourself." She clasped his hand in hers. The gentle strength of his hold comforted her in a way nothing else had.

"Out of the two weeks that I have been cognizant of my existence you are the one person who has been so…remarkable. Who else would knock on unknown people's doors for a stranger? And your smile. I don't think a rainy day could ever be possible with the sight of a smile like that."

Rose looked down, smiled and pushed her tongue to her teeth in a bashful manner. "There it is." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ooh and that thing you do with your hair. When you gently push it behind your ear. It just drives me mad." Matt stepped in front of Rose, causing them to both stop walking. "Like this." He reached his other hand up and pushed her hair back behind her ear. He held her face in his hand and stared into her emerald green eyes.

All Rose could do was look up at him. But then something came over her and she just did it. She kissed him. _Finally_, they both thought. Rose took her free hand and pushed her fingers lightly through his hair.

They broke apart and continued walking not looking at each other (due to a bit of embarrassment from both) but still clutching each other's hands.

They had just reached the water. "Its weird just how large the ocean looks, huh?" Matt, still holding Rose's hand, crept his feet into the water.

"Are you crazy? The water must be freezing." Rose's feet were still firmly planted on the sand; her arm was outstretched to keep the grasp between their hands.

"Its more…exhilarating." He took a deep breath and inhaled the salty sea smell. "Come on, trust me."

Rose took tiny steps until her feet were fully submerged. "Nope, just cold." She ran back to where she was standing.

"Well, then." He laughed.

"Matt! Matt! Matt!" Jack was running down the sand towards the two. He was breathing heavily when he finally arrived. "This…uh…this thing…it has your…name." He swallowed and took a deep breath.

Rose peered at the piece of paper:

If Found Please Return To Matt Smith

Matt looked confusedly at the paper. "Where did you find this?"

"It was poking through the sand over there. Its strange there's nothing else on it. Thought maybe you just dropped it earlier." Jack had caught his breath enough to answer.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt continued staring at the paper.

"No problem." Jack ran back up to continue his game of football.

"I've never seen you with that paper. What's it about?" Rose asked looking at the paper.

"It says to find a sonic screwdriver? Is that some sort of new technology I've never heard of?" Matt looked up at Rose.

"Sonic screwdriver?" Rose scrambled her brain to figure out what a sonic screwdriver could be. _Why would a screwdriver need to be sonic? _

"Wait, but the paper just read, 'If found please return to Matt Smith.' " Rose said, confusedly.

"No, no. Look." He handed her the paper. Strangely, it now said:

Matt, it is urgent you find your sonic screwdriver.

"But…" Rose went silent and continued staring at the paper.

"We can figure this out tomorrow. Today's our _fun_ day." He raised his eyebrows up in enthusiasm for the word "fun." "It is getting a bit chilly. Would you like to go back and dance a bit, get warmed up?" He smiled mischievously.

_Great, more dancing ass to crotch. _Rose did not exactly like this concept of "dancing," And she enjoyed just standing next to the water with Matt. But it seemed to be a trend with guys and girls dancing and it _was_ a bit cold over by the water. Thus, reluctantly she agreed.

When they arrived back at the party, Crown on the Ground started playing. The four feet speakers produced a boisterous beat that the fifty teens were all dancing to. Although, through the mostly modest dancing, there was one who stood out. Matt was certainly being an individual. He was throwing his arms up and waving them around. Not in the typical fashion, but as in flailing his arms left and right. This motion sent Rose and others in an uproar. Rose joined and began flailing to the beat of the music. She was letting go and being free, as one should at a party. Martha, Jack, Donna, Amy, Rory and even Mickey followed. The night of s'mores, chatting and sand castles ended splendiferously with Matt's infectious dancing.


End file.
